


Brothers Aren't Simply Close; Brother are Knit Together

by Kiwi_Kori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Big brother Dream, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Purpled, Minecraft, No shipping, Pogtopia, Protective Dream, Protective Wilbur, Purpled Centric, Villian Wilbur, l'manburg, manburg, oneshots, that's weirdchamp, villian schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Kori/pseuds/Kiwi_Kori
Summary: Previously named: "And You Said, Purple Was the Color of Royalty."A collection of one-shots of my favorite brotherly duo, Purpled, and Dream! They're a criminally underrated duo, so I decided to show them some love ;w;Requests are open, but please read through my rules first and keep them Purpled & Dream centric!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 79
Kudos: 341





	1. Requests Page

Purpled is one of my favorite MCYT streamers and he's so under appreciated, so, I decided to take matters into my own hands and start up a one-shot book for him! Now, I can't take credit for the idea of course, as there are a few other Purpled-centric Oneshot books floating around. I was going to add a story to this first chapter, but I don't have time to so I'm very sorry about that! If you're curious as to what my writing style is like, I have two other MCYT books up, both more or less centered around Purpled as well. 

Now, I have very simple rules for this work that are kinda just common sense because I mean c'mon, he's a minor, but here they are:

**Things I will do:**

  * Angst
  * Hurt/Comfort
  * Family Dynamic fics
  * Light Gore (Example: Purpled getting hurt in the TNT explosion in L'Manburg)
  * Anything that's not inappropriate



**Things I will NOT do:**

  * Smut
  * Shipping of any kind
  * Heavy Gore
  * Please don't even attempt to ask for these things



With that being said, I will also not have a regular update schedule for this book! I'm still in school so that takes up a lot of my day, but I will do my best to get chapters up as soon as possible. Also, I see a lot of comments on these types of fics with people complaining about it clogging up the character tags, I would really appreciate it if you kept those comments away from this work. It's one chapter without a story on it guys, that doesn't invalidate my book against others, seeing as though there will be _multiple_ chapters after this with actual content on them. I also don't want to argue on this, please and thank you. 

That's all for now! I don't bite, I'm pretty open to doing any ideas you might have as long as they follow my guidelines above! Happy reading everyone :D


	2. Hurt Him and I'll Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where a bed wars game glitched causing all injuries to stay after the game and Purpled happened to be stabbed or something in it so Dream[being his older brother] takes care of him?"
> 
> Prompt from: Arson

Swiping his dirty blonde hair from his face, Purpled pulls out his diamond sword, the blade screeching against the sheath strapped to his waist. 

He was one of the last two people alive in the game, and he was ready to win. 

Bedwars was where he truly felt at home. He was wanted here, he was cheered for here, he had a family here.

Sometimes, his UFO is just so suffocatingly lonely. 

Clashing his sword with the man’s in front of him, Purpled let a cocky smile come over his face. Swinging his arms down, he dislodged his sword from under the elder man’s and takes a swipe at his stomach. 

Something seemed  _ off _ about this man though. He’d never seen him compete in the arena, and as someone who was  _ always _ here, the blonde found that a bit strange. 

That, and during the game, he seemed to be taking down the other teams almost  _ too _ easily.

But, he supposes he must be making this all up in his head. The moderators would have done something if they saw something off about the older man’s gameplay. 

Maybe all he wins he seems to achieve were getting to his head?

Purpled is snapped out of his trance though when the blade of his opponent's weapon narrowly misses his head, the boy flying back in response to dodge the swing. 

Getting a moment to collect himself, Purpled watches in horror as the man pulls out a diamond ax from his inventory, and throws a weakness potion before he could even blink. 

Huh, so that was why he seemed so off. He was cheating.

He was cheating, and Purpled was trapped in the arena with him. 

He could almost hear the panicked screams from the mods as they try to shut the game down, without success. 

Swiping the sweat from his brow, the teen draws a shield from his inventory and positions his weapon in front of him. “You bastard.”

Smiling, his teeth yellow and crooked, the man chuckles dryly, “Someone had to take ya down.”

Inhaling sharply, Purpled lunges forward, fury built up in his violet eyes. 

It was one thing to beat him fair and square. It was another thing to go out of your way to cheat your way to the win. 

Swinging madly, Purpled feels a smile pull at his lips when he hears the familiar tear of fabric as his blade slices the man’s side open. 

But, the victory is short-lived as he catches a flash of a quickness potion shatter in the corner of his eye. 

Oh, you have got to be kidding.

The teen isn’t even given a second to raise his shield again, as suddenly he’s pummeled with punch after punch, kick after kick. 

The sting in his jaw and the throbbing in his stomach is enough to pull a whimper out of the boy. He doesn’t even remember the last time he’d been beaten like this in a game of bedwars.

Most people go for quick kills. 

Coughing, Purpled can’t even bring himself to be concerned when he sees red liquid spray from his mouth. 

Can’t the man just kill him already?

Knee’s buckling, the blonde teen tries to weakly push at the arms that catch him before he could crumple to the ground. The grip was not comforting like Dream’s when he got hurt. No, the hands gripping at his shoulder were rough and far too tight, pulling a whine from him. 

Laughing again, the sound making Purpled flinch, the man pulls out a small dagger from his pocket and without hesitation plunges it into his stomach.

Another banned weapon. 

Violet eyes shooting open once again, all the dying teen can do is gasp softly at the pain the wound brings, his vision darkening as he hears a voice by his ear, 

“Worth getting banned for, doncha think?”

* * *

Most of the time, Dream enjoyed watching his little brother compete in his favorite sport. He would hunker down on his couch, snacks, and drinks in hand, blanket wrapped around his body, and prepare for watching his brother absolutely dominate the arena. 

This year, though, Dream couldn’t say he exactly enjoyed the game. 

Don’t get him wrong, Purpled was doing amazing. But, there was one player that kept drawing his attention away from the younger boy. 

It was an older man, his greasy brown hair slicked back in a long ponytail, his character absolutely  _ littered _ with weapons and potions. 

And the cheating bastard was making his way towards Purpled. 

It was quite easy for Dream to tell he was cheating. He’s competed in bedwars before, and he was a combat king, he could spot a cheater faster than anyone else. 

And, to his horror, it didn’t seem like Purpled had realized that yet. 

The boy had a cocky smile on his face, his sword drawn and posture relaxed. 

That was all it took for Dream’s body to be flying off the couch and out to the bedwars portal by the center of his empire, ignoring the concerned glances he got from his citizens walking around the town square. 

Stumbling into the glowing portal, Dream is met with chaos. People running every which way, carrying various supplies, and others fleeing from the stands.

All in all, a sight that made the admin’s stomach drop. 

Pushing his way past through the crowd, Dream is met with a sight that he’d only seen in his nightmares. 

Crumpled on the floor, body looking too young and small was Purpled, his baby brother. 

His baby brother that had a sluggishly bleeding  _ stab wound _ in his stomach. 

To say he was furious would be an understatement. He  _ would _ kill whoever did this, and maybe make a few of those careless moderators cry too--they had let that cheating asshole play, after all. 

But, Dream forced himself to push those thoughts back as he approached Purpled and the people surrounding him, panicked hands hovering over the boy’s wound, not sure what to do, as Dream collapsed to his knees by the boy’s head. 

Looking down, Dream could see that his vibrant violet eyes were half-lidded, and Dream scooped his small body up, ignoring the protests from the mods around him. “Hey, Purp, you’re gonna be okay, alright?”

The only response he got was a broken whimper that Dream would soon find out he’d never forget. 

Walking back to the portal he came out from, Dream glared at all the mods trying to stop him from leaving with Purpled. 

As if he’d trust  _ them _ with his baby brother. 

Tightening his grip on the boy, Dream steps through the portal and starts murmuring small comforts to the boy as more pained wines come from him, “You’re alright, I got ya, you’re okay bubba.”

Upon hitting the ground of his SMP, Dream makes a point to ignore the various surprised and horrified gasps he hears as he makes his way through the town to his house, making sure to hide Purpled from the public’s eye as much as he could. 

Arriving at his door, Dream shifted the small teen in his arms so he could unlock the door and push it open, before making his way to his bedroom. 

The wound wasn’t bleeding too bad, but it was deep and would surely need at least one healing potion. 

Luckily, George had just restocked the group’s supply of the potion. He’d have to make point of thanking his friend later, perhaps even giving the elder a diamond or two. 

Settling the small form on his bed, Dream can’t help the way his heart breaks when he hears another whimper escape Purpled’s mouth, the boy trying to curl himself around the wound. 

Sitting down next to him, Dream pulls the boy’s head in his lap, shushing him quietly and brushing a hand through his sandy hair while he inspects the bleeding would closer. 

It seems as though the mods have already taken the blade out. He doesn’t even want to imagine how that went, not right now. 

Reaching into the chest by his bedside, Dream pulls out a healing potion and pops the cork off before gently pouring the liquid onto his brother’s wound. 

Arching his back slightly, his body reacting to the stinging pain of the potion mending his open wound, Purpled lets out a broken cry, a few tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. 

Quick to comfort the boy, Dream resumes brushing through his short hair and goes back to whispering small comforts by his ear as he finishes pouring the potion, “I know, I know, I’m sorry. It’s all done, you can rest now, I’m so sorry.”

Pulling Purpled closer to his chest, Dream gently removes the bloody sweatshirt from his small form and slips one of his spare ones into the boy before leaning back on his bed, cradling the frail form to his body. 

Closing his eyes, Dream buries his head into his baby brother’s blonde curls. He could kill the monster that did this later, right now, he had to be a big brother. 

And he was okay with that. It’s been a long time since he last cuddled the younger anyway. 

He’d do anything to protect Purpled, and he’d have a fun time letting the man who did this learn that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm kinda doing them out of order, doing the ones that I'm most motivated to do first. Do not fear, though, If I have already accepted your prompt it will get written!
> 
> I'm still taking requests, angst is my favorite but I will write fluff <33
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated and help motivate me to update faster <33


	3. I Wasn't There Then, But I'm Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One where Purpled is seriously hurt after a competitive bedwars match but the Dream SMP is too caught up in their conflicts to care when he subtly asks for help? So he treats the wounds himself (very poorly) and he shows up to a big meeting or something where everyones there and passes out? (Post blowing up lmanburg and Purpled is also Dreams younger brother)"
> 
> Prompt from: Petite_Mafia

So what if tonight wasn’t his  _ best _ performance in Bedwars? So what if he may or may not have let himself get a bit more hurt than normal? So what if he slipped right through Sammy and Astelic’s fingers right before they could force him into treating his wounds?

Well, it was a decision he was sure as hell regretting right now. 

You see, Dream was holding a meeting, a meeting the whole SMP had to attend. 

And that meeting was in 15 minutes. 

And he had a gaping hole in his side, sluggishly bleeding and just asking to get infected if he doesn’t do  _ something _ to it. 

So here he was, in the bathroom, hurriedly grabbing disinfectant and gauze from his cabinet. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he  _ knows _ he doesn’t even need to show up to this meeting, he  _ knows  _ no one will notice if he just sits this one out. 

But, he was already  _ so _ irrelevant in everyone else’s life, it was scary to think that they had all forgotten about him. 

So maybe showing up would remind them that he was here? That he was still around and depressingly lonely, that sitting in his UFO all day and watching them all fight over something as stupid as  _ disks _ was getting horrifically suffocating?

Yeah right, the most he’d probably get was a pat on the back from Punz, not even a hello from his brother.

Because Dream doesn’t care, does he? If he truly did care, how could he have forgotten he had a little brother? That he had someone here he promised he would protect no matter what?

How could he forget the one thing he used to claim was most important to him?

But alas, he wasn’t George or Sapnap, so maybe he was just fooling himself all along. 

Pressing a disinfectant-soaked towel to the stab wound, the sting it brings is almost comforting. 

He remembers when it used to be Dream cleaning him up after he was hurt. Pressing bandaids to his wounds, and kisses to his forehead. 

What he wouldn’t do to go back to those days. 

Ripping a piece of the white gauze off, Purpled realized just how awkward the angle of his cut was. 

It was at just the perfect spot on his side that he didn’t exactly know what to do with his hands to dress it. 

Looking at the clock Purpled realizes he had roughly 8 minutes to get to the community building for the meeting. It was now or never, he supposes. 

Pressing the first piece of gauze to his side, Purple clenches his teeth together, inhaling sharply. Yeah, that hurt. 

He was almost tempted to shut his eyes and dress it blindly. Ever since he was a little kid he hated the sight of blood. 

Shaking his head a bit, as if the action could clear his head of all thoughts, Purpled rushes to finish dressing the cut, pulling his sweatshirt back over his head before moving to exit his house, ignoring the way the world tilted at his first step. 

Stumbling his way to the sight of the meeting, Purpled tried to avoid all the pitying and surprised eyes that landed on him, people seemingly starting to realize how long it’s been since they’ve seen the blond. 

He distantly remembers this meeting had something to do with the destruction of L’Manburg last week, a war he was begrudgingly a part of. 

Pushing the door to the building open, Purpled spots an opening next to Niki before quickly making his way over to the girl. She was somewhat like an older sister to him, he’d rather sit with her than anyone else. 

That and Punz was currently talking to his older brother, Dream, laughing up a storm at something funny the other blonde must have said. 

Collapsing into his chair, Purpled screws his eyes shut. Even just sitting down sent white-hot pain flaring through his side, and it was taking all of the boy’s strength to not double over in pain. 

“Purpled?”

Looking up, the boy is met with the concerned yet ever so gentle face of Niki, the girl's body slightly turned in her chair to face him. 

Forcing a smile onto his face, Purpled says the only thing he could think to. “Hey, Niki.”

Concern washing over her face, Niki places a hand on his shoulder, taking note of the way the teen leans into the touch, “Are you alright, you’re practically hugging your side."

Face flushing in embarrassment, Purpled looks down to see that Niki was telling the truth. He hadn’t even noticed his right hand making its way across his stomach to grab at the still-bleeding cut on his side. 

It was then that the room started spinning, Purpled blinking sluggishly trying to convey what was wrong to the girl, “I’m-”

“Thank you all for coming! I know it’s been a hectic few weeks for us all, but there are still some important things I thought needed to be brought to light.”

Funny how it was his own brother that got in the way of him getting the help and comfort he oh-so desperately wanted. 

Purpled felt a tear slip out of his eye as the room around him darkened, the last thing he could hear was Niki’s frightful call of his name before he felt himself fall, a pair of strong arms coming around him. 

* * *

Head snapping at Niki’s fearful call, Dream feels his whole world come to a screeching halt.

Because that call was of his little brother’s name. His little brother who was currently slumped to the side, being supported by an equally part confused and concerned Phil. 

It was as though everyone’s world stopped too; if the abrupt silence to the once loud and lively atmosphere the room once had was anything to go by. 

Quickly jumping off the stage he was on, Dream pushed through the slowly forming crowd around Purpled and knelt by his head, gently taking the boy from Phil. 

Cradling the boy in his lap, Dream can’t help the way his thoughts race around possible reasons for the teen’s collapse. 

“Dream?” Looking up, Dream is met with Sapnap, the younger male standing just behind him, “I uh-his  _ sweatshirt _ .”

Cocking an eyebrow at the way the young adult seemed to struggle to get his words out, Dream suddenly understands the raven’s fear the second he looks to where the other is pointing to. 

A sluggishly growing red stain on the side of Purpled’s hoodie. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Wrenching the fabric up, a poorly wrapped and still gushing wound is the sight Dream is met with. 

Suddenly, a piece of red fabric is pushed onto the wound. Lifting his head to see who was trying to clot the blood flow, relief floods Dream’s form as Phil enters his line of sight, seemingly pressing Tommy’s red bandana to the wound if the boy’s shocked face and hand pressing to his neck were any clues. 

It would have been a comical sight if it wasn’t Purpled in his lap dying. 

He doesn’t even know how the boy could have gotten a wound that severe. He wasn’t a part of the various wars taking place on the server, something Dream would secretly be forever grateful for. 

So who in the hell had the bright idea of stabbing  _ his _ baby brother?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head for now, in one swift motion Dream was standing with Purpled still cradled in his arms. The now blood-stained bandana wasn’t helping anymore, Dream had to get to the infirmary.

Making eye contact with Bad, the only thing the older man needed was a curt nod before he was up and making his way to the infirmary as well, a small group of people following the three. 

But, upon reaching his destination, Dream simply slammed the door in everyone’s face, signaling that he didn’t want anyone unnecessary crowding up the room. 

That, and he wanted some time with Purpled to himself, even if the boy was slowly bleeding out, on his way to losing his first life on the SMP. 

Not that that would happen. Not on Dream’s watch. 

Settling Purpled down on the small bed on the wall opposite the door, Dream sits himself on the chair pulled up to where the boy was lying, gently scratching his scalp with a calloused hand. 

Green eyes watching Bad shuffle about the room, Dream can’t help the small wince that leaves him as he sees the elder take out supplies for stitches. 

From his own experience, they were far from fun. 

Moving the hand resting in his lap, Dream grips the small hand of his little brother as Bad approaches the bed. Despite the teen being asleep, he couldn’t help the need to try and comfort him as best he could. 

He hasn’t been there for his baby brother recently, and that ends now. 

It was horrifying to him, that Purpled having a gaping hole in his side was what it took for Dream to finally realize how he’d been ignoring the younger. 

It would haunt him for a while after this was over. 

Striding over to the bed, the only warning Dream got was an apologetic smile from Bad before the man started to stitch up Purpled’s wound, broken whimpers leaving the boy even as he sleeps. 

Heart-shattering at the noise, Dream is quick to try and shush the boy, standing from his chair to lean his head near the youngers. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, I got you, you’re brother’s here.”

He didn’t know if his comfort was even wanted from Purpled, but he didn’t even want to dwell on the possibility is wasn't. 

He would fix this. He had to, or Dream didn’t know what he would do. 

Stepping away from the pair when he was finished, Bad pats Dream on the shoulder, voice low and calm as ever, “He’s gonna be fine, Dream. Just keep an eye on him, he needs to take it easy. Don’t hesitate to call me if anything seems off, okay?”

Lifting his head at his friend’s words, all Dream can muster up to say is a meek, “Thanks.” Before returning to shushing the small boy on the bed. 

Luckily for him though, Bad seems to understand his distress and leaves the room with a small smile, happy to see his friend finally doing his job as a big brother.

Hearing the door click shut as Bad leaves, Dream is quick to slide into the hospital bed as well, gently lifting Purpled up only so the boy could comfortably rest on his chest, head tucked under the elder’s chin. 

Moving to resume his previous action of running a hand through Purpled’s hair, Dream takes comfort in the deep, slow breaths that the boy takes, no longer afraid they would suddenly stop. 

Letting out a shaky exhale, Dream pulls Purpled even closer to him, his embrace protective and comforting all the same. 

He would find out where his baby brother’s wound came from, and do much worse to whoever dared to lay a finger on him. 

But right now, Dream couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. 

As long as he was there, Purpled was safe, and he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. Not again. 

And with that thought, head buried in the small boy’s sandy blonde hair, Dream fell asleep, more comfortable than he’s been in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I hope this chapter did the prompt justice lol it was tons of fun to write! Purp and Dream's dynamic is by far my favorite~
> 
> Requests are still open if you want to plug one in on the first chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and help me to update faster <3


End file.
